Unexpected Adventures
by Millenia Star
Summary: A dream to go camping becomes realtiy in this story for the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh! But fear not! There are always unexpected adventures lurking around the bend.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters (Yugi, Tea, Tristian, Joey, Yami, or Grandpa)

This is my first story on this site, so please go easy on me okay?

*************************************************************

The Camping Trip

Sun light crept into the darkened room through the window's smooth glass. Its warmth gently awoke purple eyes that stared in wonder. The boy sat up in his bed yawning. 

"Good morning abiou." said a kind and gentle voice.

"Morning Yami." replied a smaller boy who looked the same as the other only the other boy was taller.

"Yugi, breakfast is ready!" yelled a older man with gray hair.

"Okay Grandpa! I will be down in a minute!" the smaller boy yelled back as he got up and changed into regular daytime clothes." Yami, how long have you been up?"

Yami replied," Since about five in the morning. I was checking out our dueling deck." 

"Aren't you tired Yami? I mean, it's seven o' clock!" asked Yugi.

"No, not really." replied Yami as he followed his abiou down stairs to the kitchen.

"So," asked Grandpa taking a sip from his coffee," What are you boys doing today?"

Yami replied," We are going to meet Joey and the others at the park." 

"Oh, Yugi how is breakfast?" asked Grandpa. 

Yugi replied as he had just finished a pancake," It's delicious! Thank you so much for making it Grandpa!" 

They the headed outside toward the park where they were to meet their friends.

"Hello Yug' and Yami!" yelled a tall blond boy as he saw Yami and Yugi approaching.

"Hi guys!" said Yugi cheerfully.

"So what did you guys want to talk to Yugi and I for?" asked Yami calmly.

"Well Yami and Yugi, we wanted to know if you wanted to go camping with us." asked a girl with short brown hair.

"It would be fun guys," said a boy with white hair," We could go fishing, swimming, and do more fun things!" 

Yugi and Yami thought for a bit.

/Yami, what should we say? It sounds like fun./

//I'm not sure abiou. Maybe we should wait to answer and ask Grandpa?//

/You're right Yami. We should ask Grandpa.// 

"So Yug' are you going to go?" asked Joey. 

"Um… Joey we would like to go, but we have to ask Grandpa first." Said Yugi. 

So they all ran back to the game shop to ask Yugi's Grandpa if they could go on a camping trip.

"Hi Grandpa! We are back!" yelled Yugi.

"Hello, why are you back so soon?" asked Grandpa.

Yami said, "Joey and the others invited Yugi and I to a camping trip, and were wondering if we could go…"

"Why of course!" replied Grandpa.

Later that night Yugi and Yami were packing for the camping trip they

were going to take tomorrow. Yugi had worked so hard on packing that he 

fallen asleep on top of his bag.

Yami chuckled. "Hmm… it looks like you were working a little to hard, abiou." 

He then put Yugi on top of his bed, tucked him in, and whispered," Good night abiou." As he had then disappeared back into his own soul room. 

*************************************************************

Should I continue writing this story? I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. J 


	2. Morning

And here's chapter two: The Way to Nowhere

*************************************************************

"Yugi! It's time to get up and ready to go!" said Grandpa. "You don't want to be late!"

With a big, "Yawn!" Yugi rubbed his eyes and got out of bed.

"Yugi!" yelled his Grandpa. 

"I'm up Grandpa!" he replied back as he went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth, fixed his hair, and got dressed.

//Good morning abiou.//

/Morning Yami!/

As soon as Yugi was done, he went down stairs for breakfast. Yugi saw two pancakes that were covered in warm syrup with a slab of butter on top on his plate. Next to the plate was a glass of milk. Yugi stared at the plate and his jaw dropped. This worried Yami.

//Abiou, are you alright?//

/…/

//Abiou??//

/…/

//YUGI?!//

Finally, Yami got Yugi's attention.

/Huh? What?/

//Are you alright?//

/Yes.../

//Okay, if you say so…/

Yugi had finished his breakfast in less than ten minutes, after Grandpa sat down with him to eat.

"Thank you for the breakfast, Grandpa! said Yugi. "It was delicious!"

"Your welcome, Yugi. You can bring your bag down stairs and wait for your friends if you want." replied Grandpa.

"Okay Grandpa!" said Yugi as he smiled and ran up stairs.

Yugi thought, 'Now what am I forgetting? I have a brush and toothbrush…'

"Oh!" said Yugi as he ran into the bathroom. "I forgot the tooth- paste!" 

'Silly me.' he thought as he added it to his inventory.

"Yugi! Your friends are here!" said Grandpa. 

He then ran down stairs with his bag and greeted his friends.

"Hello guys! We are going to have fun!"

They all then loaded their bags into Grandpa's car, and they were on their way.

*************************************************************

Thanks to Dragon C. Chan and all other reviewers! Please R&R!  
Next chapter: Never-ending Road. 


	3. Neverending Road

Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh…*sigh*

And here's chapter 3!

***********************************************************************************

Never-ending Road

The car trip was going kind of OKAY until Joey dropped his chocolate bar on Tristan.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" exclaimed Tristan. 

"I didn't mean to! It was an accident!" Joey yelled back.

"You soooooo did that on purpose!" yelled Tristan.

"I ssssoooooooo did not!" exclaimed Joey.

Everyone sweat dropped as Tristan and Joey tried to grab the chocolate bar. Joey almost had it when all of the sudden Tristan pushed him away and grabbed the candy bar. 

"Ha! Say goodbye to Mr. Candy B., Joey!" Tristan teased as he opened the car window and held the candy bar out the window.

"Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooooooo !!!!!!!!!!" said Joey as the Tristan dropped the candy bar out of the window. "Murderer!" screamed Joey as he fought with Tristan.

Everyone sweat dropped as they watched Tristan and Joey fight. 

//Abiou, why are they killing each other?//

/It started with a candy bar…/

//A CANDY BAR?!?!?!?!?!?// 

/*mental sigh* Yes, a candy bar…/

They continued fighting for ten minutes until Grandpa could not take it any more.

"All right! Both of you stop and quiet down before I throw you on the side of the road!" exclaimed Grandpa. 

They both let go of each other and quieted down after that. Then Yugi started talking to Tea and Bakura.

"So guys, do you think they will stop fighting for the rest of the trip?" asked Yugi.

"Knowing them, Yugi, they'll try to kill each other before the trip is over." answered Tea.

"Yeah… you're right Tea.," said Bakura. "They will proabbly kill each other before we get back home." 

Then Bakura and Tea dosed off, while Tristan pulled out a walkman and Joey got a book. Joey and Tristan were at the point with each other where they would start a war. Yugi sat there and saw the death glares Joey and Tristan gave each other.

"Uh…guys…lets not try to start war, okay?" said Yugi. 

Yugi then wished he hadn't said that as Joey and Tristan's death glares focused on him, causing Yugi to tremble.

"…n-never m-mind g-g-guys…," Yugi said stuttering. 

******************

An hour later, they arrived at a beautiful green forest that had many trees and plants. Nearby was a creek. Grandpa then helped them unpack their bags.

"Thanks Grandpa!" said Yugi. "We will see you in four days!" 

"Goodbye Yugi!" said Grandpa before he drove off. 

"So guys, we should find a camping spot." stated Yugi as he looked around.

"You're right Yug'." agreed Joey.

******************************************************************************

Please R&R! Thanks! Next chapter is: How Tents Are REALLY Set Up.


	4. How Tents Are REALLY Set Up

Disclaimer: *checks newspaper* Nope, I still do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Here is chapter four!!! 

**************************************************************************************

How Tents Are REALLY Set Up

(Millennia Star: Joey…)

(Joey: What?)

The scenery was green all around, with streams of sparkling light. The creek's water shimmered in the sunlight. The trees stood tall and proud in the sunlight. Flowers were blooming everywhere in sight and were enough to make you stare in wonder.

"So Yugi, what kind of spot should we set our tents up?" asked Tristan.

"Probably in a spot that is big, in-between some of the trees, and close to a water source." replied Yugi. 

"Than lets start looking!" Tea said happily.

They began looking by the creek for a nice spot to set up camp.

"Oh Yugi… it is so beautiful here!" exclaimed Tea with a glint of happiness in her eyes.

" You are right Tea, it is so peaceful here." Said Yugi and Bakura.

"You are both nuts." stated Joey. "All this quiet stuff is driving me crazy!"

"Yeah me to!" agreed Tristan. 

"Ohhh…be quiet!" snapped Tea. "You two don't know what you're talking about!!!" 

Joey and Tristan froze in place and sweat dropped along with Yugi and Bakura.

"Uh…Tea…you don't have to get so worked up about-" Bakura was cut off as Tea kicked him and knocked him over.

"THUD!""Owwwwwwwwwww………"

Everyone (but Tea and Bakura) sweat dropped again as this had just happened to Bakura.

"B-bakura! Are you all right?" asked Yugi as he helped Bakura up. 

"Yeah, I'm fine Yugi. However, my sweater is all dirty!" replied Bakura as he tried to dust his shirt off.

"That's your fault!" said Tea as they all continued to search for a camping ground.

Joey then made a mental note to himself. 'Note: Never ever ever ever piss off Tea.' Fifteen minutes later they finally had found a spot to set up their camp. It was a nice spot above the creek on a small hill where there were a few trees and flowers too. 

"Wow! This is a great spot!" said Tea. 

The others nodded in agreement, not wanting Tea to get mad, again.

"Guys, we better set up our tents now…" said Bakura.

"Whada 'bout your shirt?" asked Joey.

"It's okay, I will clean it at the creek later." replied Bakura.

"You can do it now if you like." said Tristan.

" Yeah, you can. We can set up the tents by our selves while you clean off your shirt." Yugi persuaded with a smile.

"All right if you say it's okay…" Bakura said as he walked down to the creek.

Meanwhile Tea was making a fire pit with rocks and sand to cook food with. It was hard to find enough rocks though. 

It took Yugi, Tristan, and Joey awhile to get the tents right, because Joey was reading the instructions upside-down. *sigh*

"I don't know Joey… this doesn't look right to me…" said Yugi. 

"Trust me guys this IS how it's supposed to look." said Joey.

"Trust him…phht…that's a new one." muttered Tristan.

"Hey!", yelled Joey," I heard that, TRISTAN!!!!" 

"Whatever, wait a minute…let me see the instructions Joey…" ordered Tristan as he grabbed the instructions from Joey. "AHA! I knew you did it again!"

"Did what Tristan?" asked Yugi.

"The tents look weird because JOEY READ THEM WRONG!!!" boomed Tristan.

There then was a loud moan from the group and running and screaming sounds were heard.

************************************************************************************

Please R&R! Thanks! The next chapter is called :

Night

Thank you for reviewing zybawolf!

Please note that I will be in Bakersfield until next SATURDAY. I cannot write any more of this story until I get back. Well I might be able too…


	5. Night

Disclaimer: I looked in my Yu-Gi-Oh magazine and I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh…

Sorry it took this long to write this chapter! I just came back Sunday! Well, here's long awaited chapter 4: Night. ^_^ Enjoy!

**************************************************************************************

Night

The sky was filled with wonderful colors. Reds, pinks, oranges, and blues filled the painting in the sky. Each color contributed to the bright, fluffy clouds. A gentle breeze ruffled the trees' leaves. The creek sparkled a golden shine.

It had been pretty quiet ever since Tea and Tristan got back after they had been chasing Joey. Yugi, Joey, and Bakura had no idea Tea could run so fast. Everyone except Joey was working on the tents, because he had tripped and fallen on some rocks.

"Owwwwww…" winced Joey as Yugi cleaned and dressed his wound. "That hurts!" 

"I know it does, Joey, but your it will hurt more if your wound gets infected." said Yugi as he cleaned the cut.

A couple minutes later, Yugi had bandaged Joey's wound. One of their tents was also set up.

Yugi then asked Tristan, "Hey Tristan, can you come with me to find wood so we can cook dinner?"

Tristan smiled and replied," Sure Yugi! We all are probably hungry anyway."

They both then ran into the woods after they had said," We will be back in a while guys!"

In a few minutes, they had put up the second tent.

"Whew!" said an exhausted Tea." That took long enough huh guys?"

"Yes, it did." said Bakura. "I'm going to get a drink of the spring water from the creek."

"I'll go with you too." Panted Tea as she tried to catch up with Bakura.

"Me too!" yelled Joey as he tried to run after them.

****************************

Meanwhile in the forest Yugi and Tristan were collecting sticks for the fire to cook dinner.

"Yugi?" asked Tristan.

"Hmm…what?" asked Yugi as he added another stick to his bundle.

"Do you think we collected enough wood yet Yugi?" said Tristan.

"Yeah I think so! We are bearly able to carry are bundles anymore!" Yugi joked with a big smile.

They then hurried back to camp.

****************************

"Mmmm! This water is delicious!" exclaimed Tea.

"You're right!" agreed Joey.

"Guys, we should go back to the tents and lay our sleeping bags out." suggested Bakura. 

Bakura, Tea, and Joey then went back to their tents.

"Tea, you have your own tent here," said Bakura as he pointed to the right." And Joey, Tristan, Yugi, and I will sleep in the other tent."

Then Yugi and Tristan got back, and they cooked instant noodles for dinner. They all set their sleeping bags up, and then went to bed.

/Hey Yami! Guess what?/

//What aibou?//

/ Today was a great day!/

//What did you do?//

/We found camp, set up our tents and sleeping bags, Tristan and I found firewood, and dinner was good too!/

//Sounds like you had a great time.//

/Good night Yami!/

//Good night aibou.//

*****************************************************************

Please R&R! Thank you ssssoooooooooo much!

Next chapter:

Disasters Start

^_^


	6. Disasters Start

Disclaimer: According to the TV show credits, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

I felt like writing another chapter today, sooo here it is! Please note that I might get a little tragic later on in the story…

Joey: A LITTLE tragic! Look what you put me through in the last chapter!!! That HURT!!!!

Millennia Star: Uh…just ignore him, kay? ^_^

Joey: WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY "IGNORE HIM"?!?!?!?!?!?

Millennia Star: Uh-uh… umm anyway, on with the story!

********************************************************************************

Disasters Start

The air was still as the mist covered the forest. It let little light through its thick, white blanket. The dewdrops trickled off the leaves. The creek water put animals at ease. Butterflies fluttered through the trees, as caterpillars crawled on leaves.

Yugi had just opened his purple eyes that were as bright as the sun. He then sat up, and crawled to the door of the tent. Yugi peeked out of the tent. His eyes were filled with curiosity and wonder.

/Yami! You should come out and take a look at this!/

//All right aibou, I'm coming.//

Seconds later there was a golden flash, and then Yami was right next to Yugi.

"What did you want me to see aibou?" questioned Yami.

"Look all around you Yami." Said Yugi. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes, it's very pretty." replied Yami in a softer tone.

Yugi then went back in the tent and changed out of his pajamas. Yami waited for him outside the boys' tent. Yugi returned with his backpack on and a cute sun hat on.

"Hey Yami! Want to go on a little hike?" asked Yugi.

"Sure, but shouldn't you wait for your friends to wake up?" pondered Yami.

"I don't know. Nobody is up yet but us though." said Yugi sadly.

All of the sudden Tea came out of her tent.

"Hi guys! I couldn't help but overhear your conversation." Said Tea with a smile.

"You want to go with us on the hike?" asked Yami.

"You can if you want to Tea." Yugi said.

"T-thank y-you!" stuttered Tea as she turned a deep shade of red. "Just let me leave a n-note f-for the others and fill some canteens…"

They were on their way after Tea did those tasks.

"It's pretty here huh guys." stated Tea.

"Yeah it is." replied Yugi.

"The mist wont last much longer though," said Yami," It's already starting to disappear."

"Wow! Look at the clouds!" Yugi said happily.

'This might not be a good day for a hike after all.' thought Yami.

*******************************************************************

An hour later Joey, Tristan, and Bakura woke up.

"Hey where's Yug'?" wondered Joey.

"Tea not here either guys." said Bakura.

"Over here guys!" yelled Tristan," Tea left a note!"

Joey and Bakura ran over to Tristan.

"It reads:

Dear Guys,

Yugi, Yami, and I went on a hike. We will be back soon.

Sincerely,

Tea

*************************************************************************

R&R PLEASE!!!

Next chapter:

The Hike ^_^


	7. The Hike

Millennia Star: I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Joey: * whispers * She wont!

Millennia Star: I **HEARD** that, **JOEY**!

Joey: * gulp* Uh… on with the chapter! (runs away, screaming)

*****************************************************************************

The Hike

The sky was covered with a white gray color. A cold breeze blew throughout the land. The forest grew silent, as the birds stopped singing their beautiful song. All of the animals knew, that a something was coming…

Yugi, Yami, and Tea were not back at the campsite yet. Instead, they were taking a break by a lake.

"So Tea," started Yugi," do you want to head back yet?" 

"I don't know," replied Tea, as she filled the canteens back up with water," I'm not tired yet, are you Yugi?"

"No, I was just wondering if you wanted to turn back." Yugi said while he dumped some sand out of his shoes. "We are about two miles from camp, after all."

Yami was gazing at the clouds in the sky. They barely let any of the sun's rays through. The stillness worried Yami. He hoped it wouldn't come…

********************************************************

Back at the campsite, Joey was washing his face off, while Tristan and Bakura were making breakfast. 

"They have been gone for awhile, haven't they Tristan?" asked Bakura as he mixed the batter to make pancakes.

"Yeah, guess so…" replied Tristan, as he fixed up some orange juice.

***********************************************************

Meanwhile, the others were off again. The sky seemed to get darker by the minute. The little cold breeze turned into a small, cold, gust. 

"Yami," asked Yugi who was looking at Yami," Is something bothering you?"

Yami thought for a moment before answering Yugi." I do not think we should go any further."

"Why not?" asked Yugi with curiosity. "Are you not feeling well?"

"No, it's not that…" answered Yami.

Yami didn't want Yugi or Tea to worry. He didn't know what else to say.

****************************************************************

"Hey! That was my pancake!" Tristan yelled at Joey.

"No it wasn't!" Joey yelled back.

"Yes it was!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Nuhuh!"

"Auhuh!"

"Nuhuh!"

"Auhuh!"

As this continued on, poor Bakura had to plug his ears. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore, so he yelled, 

" QUIET!" 

That made Joey and Tristan stop their argument. They were both silent for a while, and could hear the strong and wild wind starting to pick up… Joey, Bakura, and Tristan were worried, but not for each other, they were worried for their friends.

************************************************************************************

Millennia Star: Please Review!

Joey: Or suffer her wrath.

Millennia Star: What do you mean by," SUFFER HER WRATH"!?!

Joey: Uh like she said, review! 

Next chapter:

The Coming ^_^


	8. The Coming

Disclaimer: I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh…

Joey: *whispers* She isn't a really good drawer…hehehe…

Millennia Star: **WHAT !!!**

Joey: Hehehe…*nervous smile* d-don't y-y-you have t-to c-continue the the story?

Millennia Star: Oh! Here's the next chapter!

***********************************************************************************

The Coming 

The swirls of wind grew stronger every second. It howled louder than a pack of wolves. The leaves blew like they were grains of sand.

"Yugi! We have to go back!" Yami yelled over the wind. "It's too dangerous!"

"I know-," Yugi was cut-off as his hat flew away," Hey!"

"You guys, we should try to find shelter!" said Tea as loud as she could.

They started running back, and were also trying to find some kind of shelter. As they were doing this, it started to rain **very**, **very** hard. The ground became very muddy as well.

"How far did we-," Tea was cut off because she had tripped," G-g-g-g-gooooooooooooo!" "Splat!"

Yugi then asked as he held out a hand," Tea! Are you all right?"

"Y-yes, t-thank y-you Yugi." replied Tea, blushing.

Yami, Yugi, and Tea were all soaked and cold. Yugi, Tea and Yami were frightened as they heard thunder. Yugi then tripped too, and hung on the slippery edge. 

"YUGI!" Tea and Yami screamed as they grabbed his hand with her own hands.

"Don't worry aibou!" yelled Yami as he held on to Yugi's hand.

But Yami and Tea were worried because Yugi's hands were slipping from their grasp.

"Yami!" cried Yugi, "HELP!" 

Yugi's hand then slipped away…

"YUGI!!!!!!!!" screamed Tea with tears in her eyes as he fell." YYYUUUUUGGGGGIIIII!!!!!!!!!"

************************************************************************

At the camp moments before, Bakura, Tristan, and Joey had put rain covers on the tents. They were playing a card game inside their tent.

"Hah! I bet you again!" Tristan gloated to Joey. "Now **YOU** have to stand in the rain for two minutes!"

"You're not serious are you Tristan?" asked Bakura.

"Of course I am! It was our bet!" answered Tristan. 

Joey then grumbled, and went outside of the tent. 

"I can't believe Tristan made me actually made me do this! It ain't very nice of em'!" pouted Joey.

He then pouted more, until heard someone scream, "YYYUUUUUGGGGGIIIII!!!!!!!!!" Shocked, Joey burst into the tent.

"Guys! Guys!" panicked Joey, " I heard someone scream Yugi's name!"

"Joey, you almost had me going there!" laughed Tristan. "You just probably heard the thunder!"

"I'm **NOT** kidd'n!" argued Joey.

"But Joey Tristan and I didn't hear anything." puzzled Bakura.

"Except your complaints!" laughed Tristan.

********************************************************************************

"I-i c-can't b-believe he is g-gone!" Tea sobbed into Yami's arm.

Yami was crying as well, as he tried to contact Yugi through their mental link.

//Aibou?//

Silence.

//Aibou?//

There was still no answer.

//Yugi!?!//

**************************************************************************************

Please tell me if you want me to continue writing this story. I do enjoy writing this story. ^_^

If you do, the next chapter will be called:

Yugi


	9. Yugi

Millennia Star: Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews!

Hear is chapter nine!

************************************************************************************

Yugi

The ran poured down harder and it got more painful every minute. Warm tears had mixed with cold rain droplets, and fell down with the happy memories.

"Tea," said Yami," I need you to go back to camp now."

Tea then looked up at him with fear.

"But why?" she asked.

"It's dangerous out here, and I must…" Yami paused for a moment to let some tears fall," find Yugi. He is most likely in pain."

"But Yami-" Tea was interrupted.

"No, you must go back to camp!" he yelled running away.

*****************************************

"This ain't a joke!" stated Joey. "I know what I heard!"

"Sure, sure…" played Tristan.

Bakura was freaked out. Was what Joey said he had heard true?

****************************************

Tea started running after Yami.

'He'll need my help," thought Tea. 'I have to help Yugi too!'

Suddenly Tea stopped. She had realized something important.

'The others! They don't know were we are! That's one of the reasons why I should go back to camp!'

She turned around.

'They must be worried about us!' Tea sniffled and said," I have to go back to camp!"

****************************************************************

'This is all my fault…' thought Yami as more tears rolled off his cheeks. 'I never should have let Yugi go on a hike when there were clouds in the sky. I thought it was fog at first, but the fog had already cleared! We never should have gone on this camping trip! I failed in protecting you, Yugi, and know you have to suffer! But don't worry, I'm coming!'

********************************************************

"Will you both be quiet?!" Bakura yelled loudly. "If Joey really heard what he said he had, then…then something bad could have happened to Yugi! They have been gone for hours!"

Joey and Tristan saw that Bakura was worried. They saw it in his fearful eyes. Tristan then knew that Joey was probably right about what he had heard.

***************************

"Brrrr!" shook Tea. "It's getting I'm getting chilled to the bone! I hope that Yami and Yugi are not too cold."

'I'm almost back at the camp site though' she thought while stopped to catch her breath. 'I can even see my breath! It seems just like winter here! That reminds me of the time when I played with everyone in the snow…'

{Flash back}

"Knock…knock…knock!"

"Hi guys!" greeted Yugi, "It sure snowed last night!"

"That's why we wanted to know if ya wanted to play with us!" laughed Joey. "In the snow, that is."

"But don't we have school?" asked Yugi.

"No, it was canceled because of all of the ice and snow!" Tea said cheerfully.

"Of course!" said Yugi with a smile. " I will be out in a minute!"

He then came back out a couple of minutes later. He had a small blue jacket on with blue pants to match. 

He was also had a little blue snowcap on.

"What are you waiting for Yugi? Let's go!" exclaimed Tristan running of with the rest of the group. 

"Okay!" replied Yugi as he looked around for everyone else. He then saw that they were already ahead of him, so he tried to catch up to everyone else. "Hey! Wait for mmmmeeeee!!!!"

They all then divided into two groups. However, there was a problem. They were a person short!

"Okay, so Tristan, Bakura, and I are one team, and Tea and Yugi are the other." Said Joey.

"Wait a minute Joey!" exclaimed Tea. "This isn't fair! You have another person than us!"

"It's too fair!" argued Joey.

"It is not, Joey!" Tea argued back.

Yugi then sighed. 'This will go on for hours…' thought Yugi. 'Wait! I have an idea!'

/ Oh Yami…/

//Yes aibou?//

After a bit of reasoning, Yugi had got Yami to appear and play with them too.

'What have I gotten myself in-'"Whack!" Yami's thoughts were interrupted when a snowball hit him smack in the face.

Everybody had fallen to the ground in laughter then.

"And what may I ask is so funny, aibou?" puzzled Yami.

"The look o-hahah on your heehee…your f-hahaha…face!" replied Yugi who was also laughing hysterically out of control.

"Aibou…" said Yami.

"W-hahaha… what?" replied Yugi while Yami bent down.

" **I** also have a surprise for you **AND** your friends…" Yami said mischievously." Hehehhehehehe…"

"Wha-" Yugi was also cut off as a ball of powder also met him and his friends smack in the face.

Then every one aimed for Yami with their own snowballs and fired, but missed as Yami ducked in time. Instead, they hit each other, and started the snowball war.

{End Flash Back}

"That was so much fun…" said Tea sadly.

*************************************************************************************

Millennia Star: Hope you liked the new chapter!

Stay tuned for chapter 10! ^_^ 


	10. Watch Out for That Tree!

Millennia Star: Hi! So sorry if the last chapter was weird!

Joey: What'd ya mean!

Millennia Star: *Sweat drop* 

Joey: Tristan's finally believing me!

Millennia Star: Want him not to? I can make em'!

Joey: NOOOOOOOOOO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Millennia Star: Erm…ON WITH THE STORY!

**************************************************************************************

Watch Out for That Tree!

The tall boy's hair was soaking wet. As were his clothes. His face had mud spread all over and it was beaten and bruised. Yami had been running for a long time, and had refused to take a break. He needed to help Yugi, no had to help Yugi and fast.

"Oh Yugi… I am almost there! Just hold on a little longer…please." begged Yami as he got near the bottom of the steep and muddy hill.

Yami was so worried about Yugi that he tripped and started to slide down the hill. He managed to grab a branch though. But, his grip was loosening rapidly. 

"I must make it so I can save Yugi!"

But… 

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-" "THUNK!"

Yami had stopped because he had been injured by a tree that was in the way.

***************************************** 

"Bakura, I am sure that they are fine!" insisted Tristan. "They could be playing a practical joke, guys…"

"They aren't Tristan! They must be in serious-" Joey was interrupted when a sudden noise caught their attention. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Joey and Bakura then looked at a blushing Tristan sternly. 

*****************************************

Tea was caught by surprise when she heard a sudden scream in agony," AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Oh no! That sounded like YAMI!"

She then broke into a run.

'I **MUST** hurry!' Tea thought.

************************************************

Back at Yugi's house (about 11:30 PM) Grandpa had just got a cup of coffee and turned on the news.

"I wonder if it'll be sunny when I pick up the little campers. SLUP! Heheee…."

Grandpa muted the TV and read a newspaper article until he caught glimpse of the weather reports. Then he turned it up:

Today a severe storm started in the Highland Forest area. Experts say that this storm is very dangerous one indeed, and no one should be there during it. They also say that the storm could last many days.

"OH NO! **YAMI! YUGI!"**

***********************************************************************************

^_^ TILL NEXT TIME!


	11. No!

Millennia Star: Finally, I get to write chapter 11! I've been sssssooo busy! Joey: Hmm.what's gonna happen in the story next? Millennia Star: *smirks* You're just going to have to read it! Joey: Hey! That isn't very funny, MSN! Millennia Star: I already told you. if you want to abbreviate my name, it's M.S., not MSN! Joey: Oh. my mistake? Millennia Star: Ahem.without any FURTHER delay, here's chapter 11! **************************************************************************** ********** No! "Guys! Guys!" screamed Tea as she neared the campsite. "Let me IN! Let me IN!" Tea was very scared. However, she would do anything to help her friends. "Hey guys, did you just hear something?" asked Bakura. "Yah, Joey's stomach." replied Tristan. "Hey! All of this worry'n can make a guy hungry!" explained Joey as his stomach growled again. "I was NOT Joey's stomach that was screamin-" Bakura was interrupted when a soaked and tired Tea burst into the tent. "Tea!" all of the boys said in union. "Were are the Yami and Yugi?" asked Joey. Tea was panting as tears welled up in her eyes. "Y-yami.Yami went t-to find.find," Tea stopped as she burst into tears. "What did Yami go to find, Tea?" asked Bakura. "H-he went.t-too f-find. Yugi!" replied screaming and crying. Joey, Bakura, and Tristan were shocked. "What?!" asked Bakura. Tea then told them what had happened. "Then Yami will be back with Yugi anytime!" assured Tristan. "N-no. I don't think he will!" screamed Tea. "I heard Yami scream!" "But Tea, that could have been an animal screaming!" argued Tristan. Tea shook her head. "It was Yami." she replied. ************************************************ Yami slowly came too. He had a big wound on the back of his head. It throbbed as he started to stand up. His clothes were ripped and covered in mud. "Ugh.That really hurt." moaned Yami. 'And it still does.' he thought. "But it does not matter that I'm injured. All that matters is that I find Yugi, and the others are safe as well." ********************************************************** Grandpa was in his car driving back to the forest. He was very worried. 'Please be safe and sound.' thought Grandpa. ***************************************************************** "Guy's we better pack up our belongings." said Joey." Just in case we have to abandon tent." "Hey Tristan, can you help me pack up the other tent?" asked Bakura. (Wonder why he asked Tristan instead of Joey.) "Just a second." replied Tristan as he stuffed his things in his bag." Sure!" "Tea, everything will be alright." said Joey, as he tried to comfort Tea. However, Tea still remained silent as she packed her belongings. A couple a minutes later, Tristan and Bakura came back inside the tent, with a soaked, folded up, tent. "Haha! You two look like zombies!" joked Joey after he saw Tristan and Bakura. "Well, you would have been soaked if you hadn't been such a screw up with tents!" Tristan replied angrily. "Ummm. well we finished packing up everything but this tent." stated Tea. "Oh! I forgot about Yugi's Grandpa! He may have come here to get us out of this storm!" said Bakura. "I'll go to the place were we first started out at!" declared Tristan. "You cannot go alone Tristan." said Tea." I'll go with you, so that way we all will be able to wait for Yugi, Yami, and Grandpa." They all agreed and Tea and Tristan went off to the drop off place. ********************************************************* "I'm almost there guys." said Grandpa." Just hold on a little longer. Ten minutes later, Grandpa saw Tristan and Tea and parked. "Were are the others?" asked Grandpa. "Joey and Bakura are back at camp." said Tea. "What about Yami and Yugi?" asked Grandpa. "None of us.know where they.are." said Tristan sadly. "Come on guys. lets all go back to camp to find the others!" They arrived back at camp in about fifteen minutes. "Everyone listen please." started Grandpa." I need you all to grab your belongings and come back to the car with me." "But what about Yugi and Yami?!" panicked Tea. "I want to find them too, Tea, but you all can get sick right now, and that's not good." replied Grandpa. "But." Tea was interrupted by Grandpa. "Now come on! We have to go!" Tea then was in the car. She was so sad and was crying. "I'm sooo sorry Yugi and Yami." sniffled Tea. **************************************************************************** ********** Please read and review! Thanks for more reviews! ^_^ In case you were wondering, this story isn't over yet! There is more to come! 


	12. My Light Shines for You

Millennia Star: Here's chapter 12!

**************************************************************************************

My Light Shines for You

Yami had walked for a while, trying to find Yugi. Each time he called out, hearing no answer brought only sorrow. His injury throbbed, but nothing would stop him from finding his aibou, nothing.

"Yugi!" yelled Yami with tears welling up. "Yugi!"

Yugi was not very far away. In fact, he was at the very bottom of the huge and steep hill. Yami was so close, yet so far. Yugi lay there, in the mud, with holes in his soaked and muddy attire. The only thing that was not cut or bruised was the Millennium Puzzle. It was glowing, as if it was calling Yami to itself.

"Yugi!" Yami continued. "Yugi! Were are yo-" 

Yami noticed a golden glow, which was as bright as the sunlight. 

"Where is that glow coming from?" puzzled Yami, as he walked toward it.

Then he saw his Millennium Item glow as he got closer to the source of the glow. Yami looked at Yugi's puzzle, the source of all of this light.

"Yugi!" cried Yami running up to his aibou, hugging him. He held Yugi in his arms for a long time, never letting go of him, as tears dripped down his cheeks. But Yami was saddened to see that Yugi had many scratches and cuts on his arms and legs. There was also a big gash on his head, along with a deep cut on his right cheek. 

'Yugi is really beat up. I'm really worried about his wounds…he needs to get to a hospital right away!' thought Yami.

Without another thought, Yami carefully held Yugi in his arms, running up the steep hill. Yami knew he had to get back to the campsite, and to the others.

Awhile later, they both reached the smaller hill with the creek just below. Yami was really confused.

"Were has everyone gone to?" asked Yami. "No one is here! They are all gone! Did the go to the drop off point?"

Yami then ran through the beautiful forest. He saw many animals looking at Yugi, then him. Annoyed, Yami rolled his eyes and kept running. 

'Hang in there aibou.' thought Yami.

*************************

There was silence in Grandpa's car. No one could speak, for they were full of sadness and despair. 

'I sure hope Yam' and Yug' are okay…' thought Joey, who was looking out the left window in the back.

'I really hope they are okay…' Bakura thought, looking at the front middle seat were Yugi would have sat.

'I really am worried about them…' Tea thought, while she looked out of the right window in the back.

'Man… a lot has happened lately…I hope they're okay…' thought Tristan as he sat in the middle seat in the back.

****************************************

After Yami and Yugi arrived at the place were they were dropped off at, Yami was even more worried. He was in agony from his injury. 

"Oh great! No one is here either!" yelled Yami.

************************************************************************************

Millennia Star: Please review!

Joey: I wont because you made me look weak!

Millennia Star: I did **NOT**!

Joey: Fine, but I'm still not reviewing!

Millennia Star: Well…the next chapter is called:

Running for You


	13. Running for You

Millennia Star: Whoa! Busy week! It didn't help having it be the 13th yesterday!!

Joey: I like Friday the 13th!

Millennia Star: But you were hiding under the table with a helmet on all day!

Joey: I wasn't _hiding_ , I was umm…uh…pulling last year's schoolwork out from the bottom of the table!

Millennia Star: Soo that's where all of _your_ homework went…

Joey: *Sweat drops* Uh…hehee…haha? 

Millennia Star: *rolls eyes* Here's chapter 13!

**************************************************************************************

Running for You

Yami was in trouble…real trouble. They were both injured, stranded in a forest, and all during the "Storm of the Century"!?!?!!?!!

'What am I going to do? Yugi needs a doctor, and I mean FAST.' Thought Yami as he felt his head throb every time he took in a breath. But he didn't care that he was injured, all he cared about in the World was Yugi. 

He went wide-eyed as soon as he saw a small, battered, old, and chipped sign. He could barely read it, but still made out the word "town". Yami then got to his feet, picked up Yugi, and started long painful route.

'I hope the others are okay…' hoped Yami as he thought. 'Grandpa must be-' 

His thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly felt Yugi shivering. So he put his aibou down carefully and carefully took off his coat, squeezed the execs water out, and put it around him. Yami was colder, but he was a little less relived when Yugi stopped shivering. 

"Aibou, next time you should bring a raincoat with you." Said Yami as he once again picked up his little aibou and continued his long trip to the nearest help. 

*************************

Meanwhile, a young teenager had just left her small cabin near the town in the forest. She had long brown hair that reached down to her waist. Her skin was as white as the clouds on a sunny day. She wore a pink dress that went down to her ankles and was waring white ankle socks. Her shoes were white with pink laces. 

"Oh I love the rain!" she exclaimed happily. "It's sooo refreshing! Um…well as long as you have a raincoat!" She then ran into her cabin giggling, and returning with her pink raincoat on minutes later. 

"Okay _ now_ I'm ready to walk to the store to buy more food." she said with a grin, and then started walking towards the store. 

****************************

Yami had gotten very cold. He still wasn't used to the colder weather. He preferred the hotter weather personally. He remembered that Yugi had said that he should move to Southwest America. Of course he was just joking though. That memory brought a little warmth to his heart and a small smile.

"I don't know how you will ever forgive me Yugi, for not protecting you like I should have been." Yami questioned sadly. "This is all my fault." 

**********************************

After the others arrived at Yugi's house, Grandpa called the police. They then all sat in silence on the couches, waiting for the police to call back.

***************************************

Was that chapter bad? Sorry if it was.

^_^ Millennia Star: Will you stop hiding under my bed JOEY!?!?! 


	14. Road Walkers

Millennia Star: Well I didn't mean to make the last one kinda short…

Joey: Ahhhhh! Spider!

Millennia Star: *sweat drop* Um…Joey… that's a piece of lint… 

Joey: Oh…*blushes* whoops…

Millennia Star: Joey, you get weirder by the chapter.

**********************************************************************************

Road Walkers

A young man rushed down the road, holding a small-injured boy in his arms. His footsteps were planned carefully; he didn't want to fall down. The young man's breathing was rough and fast. He apparently had been running for a long time. His clothes were dipping blood and muddy. 

Yami was almost there. He could almost clearly see the town's lights now. His vision was blurred making it hard for him to see. Yami was worn out, and had almost blacked out a couple of times. He pushed himself hard to keep going.

'I can do this…' thought Yami. ' I can see some of the lights up ahead now that it's darker outsid-'

Suddenly, two blinding lights were shone. All Yami could see were its headlights coming right at them. The car driver didn't see Yami and Yugi there, so he kept going in their path. Luckily Yami jumped over to the side of the road. 

"I'm not walking in the road anymore…" groaned Yami as he got up off the dirt, picking up Yugi. "It's too dangerous." 

However, the car that almost ran Yami and Yugi over was a search unit, which was looking for them.

A while later, Yami had reached a sign, which read, "Welcome to Waterfall Hills". Yami rolled his eyes. "Finally!" exclaimed Yami as he ran into the town.

The girl had just left the store with a bag of groceries. She was turning the conner when suddenly…

"THUD!" Groceries went flying everywhere. She had run right into Yami! 

"Ow…" the girl mumbled. "What happened?" 

She looked around and saw the two boys, on the ground, not awake. She panicked.

*********************************

Yami opened his eyes and blinked. 

'Where am I?' he wondered. 'And where is Yugi?'

He noticed that the gash on his head was bandaged, as were his other wounds. But he didn't care. He wanted to know where his aibou was. 

"Yugi? Where are you Yugi?" Yami called out.

Then he heard a door creek, and saw a young woman.

"O-oh! You are okay! That's good…" she said startled.

"Where is Yugi?!" demanded Yami. 

"H-he is in another room." she said, still startled. " He isn't awake though."

"Is he alright?" asked Yami.

"He should be fine." she answered.

"Why are we here?" asked Yami.

"I accidentally ran into you on my way back here… my name is Claire."

**************************************************************************************

Millennia Star: More soon! ^_^ Thanks for the reviews!


	15. A New Friend

Millennia Star: Long time no write! Joey: I'm here too!!!! *smiles* Millennia Star: *rolls eyes* sigh... Joey: Since she's spacing out AGAIN, I'll do the honors. Here's ya long awaited chapter 15!! Millennia Star: I am not spacing out JOEY!!!!  
  
Joey: Um. just like I said, *panicking* Here's CHAPTER 15! ************************************************************************ A New Friend Yami was still worried about Yugi, so he tried to get up a couple of times. Only to fall down near the doorstep, and having a hard time getting up off the smooth and cold floor. "I told you need to rest!" Claire told him a bit angry as she helped him back on the bed. "I.I do not need rest." Yami replied in a firm voice, " I only want to check on Yugi." "Your friend is going to be okay, but I was wondering something.." she curiously said. "What?" asked Yami. "Um.I don't want to be nosy or anything. but why do you look alike? Are you related or something?" Claire asked nervously. Yami thought quickly and replied the first thing that came to his mind. "Yugi and I are.um.brothers." Yami replied. Claire wondered why he didn't say it like he meant they were brothers. "Okay.I'll go check on your brother. AND STAY put this time!!" she said. 'He might be hiding something from me' she thought as she walked into the room where she had put Yugi so he could rest. She smiled. Yugi was okay, and the fever he had, had went away. "You look so much like your brother, only a bit shorter. You might be twins." Claire sad as she got up and left the room. ************************************************************* Yami looked at the door after it had creaked open. A small, fuzzy creature walked into the room. It meowed as its shiny coat sparkled. The creature jumped onto the bed, nuzzling against Yami as it purred. "Hmmm." Yami pondered as the creature walked onto his lap. Claire was in the living room, on the couch, when she heard the taller boy call her name. "What is it ?!?" she exclaimed as she entered the room. "Get. This . Animal. Off. Me!" he boomed. Claire burst into laughing when she realized that he was afraid of a harmless kitten. "You mean you want me to take my cat, Black Stripe out?" she asked after catching her breath. "Yes." Yami said annoyed by her outburst. After she returned, she didn't see Yami! So she quickly ran to the door which would lead to Yugi, and cracked it open. Claire saw the boy at Yugi's side, and he was crying and talking, so she couldn't help but listen: "Aibou.please forgive me for everything." sobbed the boy." This is all my fault. Please just be okay." "Yami." said a weak voice. "Aibou! Thank goodness you're alright!" replied Yami. "It is not your fault Yami," said Yugi." You had no idea that would happen. and you are hurt!!!" "Don't worry, we are both okay due to the kindness of our new friend, Claire. We can go home soon Yugi, I promise you that, but you must act like you are my brother because I told Claire so." " Okay Yami, imagine what it would be like if she found out you were my guardian sprit!!" "Now Yugi, get some rest, you will need it." "Okay Yami!" Claire's eye's widened as she heard this, and she ran back into the kitchen. *********************************************************************** 


	16. Thinking

Millennia Star: Sorry about not posting more chapters in awhile. but I had difficulties with chapter 15.. Joey: It didn't want to load. Millennia Star: Here's chapter 16! **************************************************************************** ********** Curiosity Claire's eyes were still wide. She had sat down on her green couch. ' *sigh* What have I gotten myself into this time.' she thought.' So the taller boy's name is Yami. Plus, he's a sprit, and protects Yugi. Well.at least they are both going to be fine.' ************************************ Yami had stayed by Yugi's side for a while after he had fallen asleep. He was relived to see Yugi sleeping peacefully. He had gone through a lot. 'I'll ask Claire if I can use her phone.' thought Yami. 'I can contact Grandpa and the others that way.' Yami was not stumbling as much when he walked, but did fall down at least ONCE. He made his way into the living room and saw Claire on the couch. She looked deep in thought. "Hello." He said. "YAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" she screamed, startled. Yami chuckled, looking at her face. "Don't Do That!!" she boomed angry. " Sorry.I couldn't resist." He laughed. "Well anyway, what do you want?" she asked. "I was wondering if you had a phone I could use." Wondered Yami. "I'm sorry.I don't have a phone because I don't get electricity up here in my cabin." Claire said with sorrow." There definitely will be a phone in town you can use, though." "It's okay.I just need to contact my urrmmm family. Then I can let them know Yugi and I are okay." replied Yami. He then went into the room he was staying in to rest. Yami could sense her suspicion growing. It made him uneasy. "Sigh. It would not be very good if Claire found out our secret." Yami said to himself as he plopped onto the soft and fluffy bed. It took him a bit, but he finally fell asleep. {Yami's Dream}  
  
There were people everywhere. Yami looked through the crowd for Yugi's face, and saw him being chased as well. They ran closer to each other, the pursuers behind them. Many hands then grabbed Yugi, pulling him away from Yami. Yami was soon grabbed as well. In a last attempt, they reached for each others hands, but they were pulled out of reach. "Yami!" sobbed Yugi as he was dragged away from his other half. "Yugi!" Yami sobbed as well. Their eyes were overflowing with never-ending tears as Yami and Yugi couldn't see each other anymore. {End dream} Yami awoke with beads of sweat on his face. His hair was damp from his tears. Yami's breathing was labored too and he wasn't having a very good time. 'It was only a dream.' he thought trying to calm himself down.' But I never want that to happen. Ever.' **************************************************************************** ********* Millennia Star: SSSsssssssssooooo tired.. Must.. Sle- ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzz zZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzz Joey: She fell asleep on the keyboard! Well, the next chapter awaits! (And M.S. sleeps.) :D 


	17. Thunder

Sorry about not updating in a while.I just was kinda stuck. Well anyhow, here's the next chapter! Thunder **************************************************************************** ******** When Yugi's soft eyes opened, it was in the middle of the cold and hard night. The rain still pattered against the windows and roof. The barren trees swayed back and fourth in the powerful gusts of wind. 'I sure slept awhile.' pondered Yugi. 'I wonder if anyone is awake.' Yugi sat up a little to quickly. He winced at the pain. "Ow!" he cried as he tried to move his left arm. 'That was so painful when I dropped off that cliff. I had never been so freaked out! I guess I won't be dueling anytime soon with a broken arm.' He sighed. 'I hope Tea and the others are all right. Grandpa must be worried sick about Yami and I. And Tea must be too.' **************************************************************************** ****** In Tea's house a lone figure sat on a nicely made bed. Her short brown hair covered most of her face. A hand wiped the hair away, reveling two eyes that were pouring with tears. They trickled down her face, slipping on the ground. "Yugi I know you and Yami are out there some where. I'm really worried. None of the search teams could find you or Yami.." she said in a tear filled voice. In her mind she saw the heartrending image over and over. One of her best friend's hands slip out of her's and Yami's. Then Yugi fell and fell down out of sight. "PLEASE COME BACK!!" Tea screamed with the last of her energy, then fell asleep on the bed. **************************************************************************** ******* Yami had finally fallen asleep again. His hunted dreams of Yugi being taken away because he was a sprit finally ceased. His breathing was normal now, and the sweat had left his face.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******* Claire had crept out of her bed to get a sip of water. She carefully stepped into the kitchen and had reached for a cabinet. It contained many cups in it. Claire grabbed one and put it under the faucet. As she was about to turn it on a loud noise made its way through the forest. "BOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ( All right I suck at sound effects.) It startled her so much that she dropped the glass and it shattered into a million pieces. "Opps!" she whispered. She sighed as Yugi's light turned on. "Now I've done it." She headed towards the room Yugi was in. "What happened?" he asked Claire as she waltzed into the room. "Sorry if woke you up. Darn thunder.It startles me every time." Claire replied. "I dropped a glass in the sink." "Oh, you didn't wake me up. I was already awake." Yugi stated. A flash of light blinded them for a second and then thunder crackled after as if laughing at them. Claire came in and sat on the corner of the bed and stared out the window. "You and Yami.you're not brothers are you." She said still looking at the lighting burst in the clouds. Yugi was shocked at what she said. "I.I.Uh.um." he stuttered trying to think of what to say. "Don't worry." She said and turned her head at him." I know and will never tell a soul." "Thanks." Yugi answered. "But how did you-" "I heard you talking." Claire interrupted. Yugi's face seemed to say "Oh". "You must be weary Yugi. I'll leave now so you can sleep." Claire stated. Before Yugi could protest, Claire had shut the door behind herself.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******* Light touched Yami's face. He groaned and turned away to meet a fur coat. "MEROWER!" the cat hissed and scratched him in the face. "AAUUGGGHH!!!!!" Yami howled in pain, putting his hands on his face. Claire awoke with a start that morning. "AAUUGGGHH!" 'Oh great.' she thought. ' Now what has Black Stripe done to Yami.' She strode towards the room Yami was in to find two bleeding slashes across his face. Yami was also muttering curses in Ancient Egyptian towards her cat. He was yet to notice her until she went, "Ahem!" Yami stopped talking and Black Stripe scrammed. He looked at her sweatdropping. "Um.Hello!" Yami said sheepishly and blushed. 'I'm not even gonna ask.' she thought. "Those cuts are going to become infected unless I clean them for you." She stated. "I don't think so." Yami said stubbornly. "Fine, but are you sure you want your face to puff up like a balloon?" Yami's expression changed into a grim one. "I'll take that as a no." Claire said walking off and returning with a first aid kit. "Okay, um. this might hurt a bit Yami." He bit his lip, and winced as the rubbing alcohol collided with the cuts. "It burns." Yami said wincing some more. "Sorry. There I'm done!" Claire exclaimed after she put on two big bandages. "Ow..." Yami moaned. **************************************************************************** ********** I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned till next time! ^_^ Please read and review! 


	18. Longing for Home

Unexpected Adventures: Chapter 18

Longing for Home

Yugi sighed as he sat in one of Claire's spare beds. He missed his friends' smiling and laughing faces. Sure, he had Yami here with him, but he still missed home.

Yami had healed completely in the two days that they had been there, and he felt a lot better too. Yugi of course was healing really fast too. When he asked Yami about it, the reply was something about being on the good side of the Egyptian Gods. Yugi sweat dropped. That was probably another way of saying, 'I don't know,' without actually admitting it.

'They all must be so worried… I wish Claire had a phone… maybe I could convince Yami to takeover my body and then go into the town.?' he pondered, 'The rain is starting to let up…'

Not to long after the thought had passed, Yami came into the room with a mummy-like face, muttering something about an 'evil fuzz ball'. Yugi stared at Yami's face, trying very hard not to laugh.

"…Y-yami… what on Earth…!" he paused to catch his breath, " What happened… t-to your face?"

Yami had no clue what his Aibou meant. Sure that creature had attempted to rewrite his face, but Claire had bandaged it for him…? A sudden thought hit him with a frying pan.

"…! She didn't…!" Yami exclaimed.

The Pharaoh ran out of that room trying to find the place with the reflecting wall. It was an interesting wall, showing everything backwards. His Aibou said was a marror? A mirro? Ah! A mirror!

Yami located the door that Claire had said the bathroom was in. Swinging the door open he leaned over the counter and came face to face with…

"RA FORBID!" Yami screamed.

Yugi had regained his breath just in time to hear Yami's cry of anguish. He smiled and let out a little chuckle.

"I'm going to guess that Yami saw my handiwork," came a playful sounding voice.

Yugi turned his head to see Claire's smiling face. Her blue eyes were just like a someone else's…A pang suddenly hit his heart.

'She reminds me so much of Tea…' Yugi thought staring.

Of course she noticed Yugi's gaze held a bit of sorrow.

'I wonder why he looks so sad?' She thought then almost smacked herself in the forehead. 'He misses his own home you dolt!'

"Yugi…listen I-" She began.

A very annoyed Yami came back into the room then , but not alone. He had a death glare as well. His face was now lacking the thirty-some excess band aids. You could still tell they had been there for there were still raw pink spots where they were ripped off. Yami clenched his fists.

"How could you do that to me! I looked like a dunce!"

"Ah, sorry Yami, I just couldn't resist the temptation! I guess I really out did myself this time." She replied.

The spirit crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out.

"You play unfairly! I'll get you back one of these days…!" Yami said smirking as if just realizing something.

Aibou?

/What is it Yami/

Does Claire know about me being a spirit?

/Yeah…wh? Oh dear…/

If possible, Yami's evil grin grew more. Yugi sweat dropped , knowing what was coming form past experiences with his other half. With a golden burst of light, Yami was gone. Claire's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"W-wha? Where?" She gasped out in awe.

"BOO!" came a loud chilling voice that scared even Yugi a bit.

Claire's heart hammered inside her chest. She let out a shriek, and grabbed onto Yugi. Ami laughed triumphantly at his victory. Yugi grinned knowing that Claire never would have expected that. Hearing their laughter brought her out from behind her hiding spot.

"I can also play unfairly, as you just saw." Yami announced.

Claire let out a relived sigh, glad that it wasn't a ghost seeking revenge or something horrid like that. Then she began to laugh as well.

"Yeah you got me good! Great job Yami! You're pretty lucky that you can do that!"

The clouds revealed hidden sunlight at long last. Yugi, Yami, and Claire gazed at a rainbow that was showing off big time. From there spot on the mountain, they could see the domino city in the far distance. Yugi and Yami both knew then.

Let's both go home.

Very, very lazy I have been …I guess a three year break is long enough…I'd write more but I feel I must do my homework.

Oh by the way, to my knowledge, Aibou means partner. (Don't skin me if I'm wrong)

See you next chapter!


	19. The Boy Who Warmed His Heart

Unexpected Adventures: Chapter 19

The Child Who Warmed His Heart

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Solomon Mutou was old. And that was a very big understatement. His once ivory skin had long since dulled to a murky white. His colorful hair that used to dance about in the sun's rays had suffered a similar fate. His genes had been all too kind, letting Solomon keep his hair, yet at a price. It had too, lost all of it's glimmering colors, having retired to a light wolf gray. And, like all the Mutous before him, he was only a smidgen taller than his mailbox.

Despite looking the part of an old geezer, he had never played the part of one. Solomon was Yugi's grandfather and only family left after his parent's departure. He had cared for his grandson, as a father, mother, and friend. Yugi had never complained to him about not having a better life, for Yugi's heart was not that way. It seemed impossible; Solomon had thought when he first met his new charge; that anyone could be so innocent after loosing almost everything. Yugi had shed tears for months after moving in with his Grandfather, for he had loved his parents dearly and was only four years old. Solomon couldn't believe Yugi would have chosen to live with him instead of his rich aunt and uncle in America. When an official had asked why Yugi wished to stay with his Grandfather, he was met with the answer, "Because Momma and Dadda always took me to Grandpaw's house. They didn't never take me to my aunt or uncle's house. Momma and Dadda loved Grandpaw and I know that because they loved him that he's the one I should live with."

Solomon was dreading the day that his daughter's son would be arriving. He was getting older and had no tolerance or place for a wild child, and no emotional strength left after his daughter's death. However, Yugi didn't crave attention by misbehaving like most children would do after such a tragedy. Their first meeting since before the accident had gone exactly opposite of what he was expecting. The most shocking thing was that when Yugi first met his grandfather and his new home, Yugi had whispered into Solomon's ear, "I'm sorry Momma left without saying goodbwe, Grandpaw, but she didn't go completely." Yugi pointed to his own heart. "She's still here with me along with Dadda, and they are wondering if you'd like me to make you some tea, that kind that Momma always made for you when she came over." Solomon hugged the poor child and cried, feeling guilty. The boy had just lost his parents and it turns out he was more worried about Solomon's well being than his own. From that moment on, Yugi turned out to be the greatest gift Solomon had ever received. He was as kind and innocent as Solomon's daughter had been, and as bright and selfless as his son-in-law. One time, Solomon had noticed Yugi gazing out of a second story window. Yugi's features were illuminated by the rising sun's rays. And Yugi, sensing his Grandfather's stare, turned to face him with a small, calm, yet happy smile. Solomon's heart almost gave way, for a minute it was as if his daughter had just grinned at him with her own laughing lavender eyes.

When a few years had come and passed, Solomon felt that Yugi deserved to have the golden box on the dusty shelf that had stolen his gaze for years. It was not big in either terms of length of width, with the golden symbol of the Ancient Egyptian God Ra inscribed upon it. There was also another warning on the golden rectangle, warning of 'Shadow Games'. Inside the solid gold shape were many gold pieces. Solomon had found the box on one of his excavations in Egypt, years before his daughter had been born. For years, he had attempted to solve the ancient 3D puzzle before succumbing to anger and putting it away. It had stayed on the shelf for all those years, and Solomon had never given his decision another thought. Well, that was until his grandson kept looking at the dust-covered object. No, 'looking' wasn't the right word for the way Yugi looked at the box, nor was 'staring'. Transfixed fit perfectly. Yugi's soft lavender eyes were locked onto the golden eye of the box. Solomon was going to eventually sell the blasted puzzle that was probably missing pieces anyway, but because Yugi had proven how good he was at games, Solomon figured it'd be an entertaining birthday present at the least. Yugi was enthralled at the gift and hugged his grandfather before jumping about the house like a gleeful flea.

Eight years had passed and the child had still not solved the puzzle that was almost as old as the dust that once coated it. And if Yugi; the only boy in Domino City who could solve a Rubix Cube with one hand in a minute and thirty seconds; was having trouble with it, it seemed hopeless that anyone could ever solve it. But Yugi was determined. Solomon knew Yugi had few friends, and that was mostly due to jealousy. The children at school were jealous of how good Yugi was when it came to games and skill. Luckily, Tea Gardener was still a friend of Yugi's, and Solomon had noticed that Yugi had a big crush on her. Yugi tried every night to solve the puzzle, and Solomon could feel the misery in Yugi's life, even if he never complained. The grandfather had desperately wished that he had never told his grandson that whoever solved the puzzle had their greatest desire come true. He knew Yugi wanted friends that could protect him from the pain those others caused him.

One morning, Yugi bolted down the rickety stairs, making loud thumping noises. Solomon looked up from his newspaper and was met by a golden eye. He yelped and leaped at least five feet into the air. Before him, Yugi stood laughing triumphantly. He held a completed puzzle in his small hands. Solomon Mutou got up with an expression on his face and pulled the curtains outside aside. Checking back and forth, left and right, east and west, he finally closed the windows and came face to face with a worried Yugi. Seeing his grandson's question already emerging he simply said, "I was making sure there were no pigs flying out there."

With the completion of the Millennium Puzzle, Yugi had gained more friends, two of which were Joey and Tristan. They protected Yugi alongside Tea everyday. Yugi was happy, truly happy for the first time since the children had begun excluding him. Solomon was relieved, and felt everything would finally settle down for at least a few years…But it was to no avail.

The Millennium Puzzle was so much more than an upside-down triangle made of gold pieces interlocked together. It held an ancient and powerful spirit that Yugi had freed. The spirit guarded Yugi from all of the evil souls that came after the puzzle, but could not protect everyone. Solomon's very soul had been stolen once, and after that whole mess was said and done, a psychopathic child had come after it as well! And there troubles had not ended there either. But they had all pulled through, even the ancient spirit of the pharaoh, who Yugi referred to as 'Yami'. The name stuck and Yami became an important part of Solomon's life too. Yami was like his second grandchild, and Yugi's older brother.

But now, now Solomon sat in his empty living room. The furniture was still there, along with the macaroni art that Yugi had done in Kindergarten. Solomon was the oldest he had ever been then, sitting in a house devoid of Yugi and Yami. His eyes were heavy and tired but he sat awake stubbornly, guarding the phone incase the police were to call with news of his grandchild.

'I should have never let them go…' he thought sadly, 'if they don't come back then it is all my fault…'

Tears welled in his old eyes for the first time in years. They traced shiny lines down his wrinkled skin and landed on his shirt. He felt old, vulnerable, and scared for the first time in his life.

'Tea was right in saying I shouldn't have left them…and from what she told me, Yugi…f-fell down a ledge…' he put his head in his hands, 'I've failed you my daughter…I couldn't protect the light that kept our hearts pure…I'm sorry…'

A sound echoed from far away it seemed. Solomon didn't hear it at first, but the sound continued until he snapped out of his own world.

"T-The phone…!" Solomon yanked it off the hook on the fifth ring and said in an unsteady voice, "Hello, t-this is Solomon Mutou's residence how may I help you…?"

He cringed as he spoke the word 'Mutou'. Any other day he would have said 'the Mutous' residence' but…now...he wasn't sure if it was plural anymore.

The voice that answered was a masculine, strong, and deep tone filled with inner strength.

"Ah, yes, I am Officer Zadarr, calling about the missing person's case you filled a few days ago."

It took all of his self-control to not scream into the receiver for the man to hurry up during his pause.

He continued, "We found your grandson."

Those four words echoed in Solomon's head for a long time. He was speechless, and held the phone so hard his knuckles were turning white.

"…Hello…? Are you there Mr. Mutou?" the officer inquired.

"Yes, this is wonderful!" he cried into the phone as tears of joy cascaded down his face. "Is Yugi with you at your office?"

"Ah, no, we're at the local hospital, Yugi is being treated for some of the wounds he's received from his unexpected adventure in the woods." The man replied.

Solomon felt worry take most of his breath again with it's greedy hands.

"Is he hurt very badly!" Solomon half yelled into the device, his heart breaking free of any self-control that had held it down.

The man on the other end could be heard wincing, most probably rubbing his ear.

He replied, "Your grandson is just fine, Mr. Mutou. He turned up at a police station two towns away from where you said they were all camping. Besides a broken bone and some minor scrapes, he is doing fine. You can come down to Domino Hospital right away if you wish. Yugi's been asking for you."

Solomon had already gotten his shoes on and was by the door when he said goodbye and hung up. Then he quickly dialed Tea's phone number and gave her a brief summary of the last minute's events.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

A cliff hanger….Ooooh I'm evil….XD laughs insanely Well it's 11:36 PM and I'm tired. Plus as a gift, my computer decided that it wants me to restart it to get the Internet working again. Yay me. Please note the sarcasm Anyhow, the next chapter is the long awaited _GASP!_ epilogue! Yes, I just said epilogue! Wow! About time, ne? Well, don't expect it too soon.

And before I forget, happy Memorial Day (thirty minutes in advance but it's the thought that counts…XP)

Next Chapter:

Epilogue

EDIT: Okay…. it's been almost a WEEK since I first tried to post this chapter…gomen…. TT Sorry…I couldn't post it 'til now…


End file.
